


Any Dream Will Do

by Itch



Series: Sabriel One Shots [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/pseuds/Itch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel the theatre teacher’s favourite student and Sam usually on tech, so Gabriel is surprised to see Sam come and audition for this years musical</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Dream Will Do

Gabriel Novak was the king of the theatre society thank you very much. He was always the star of the show, whether that meant he was Bugsy Malone or he was Simba. Not only did the middle Novak have an extreme talent for acting, but he had a stunning singing voice, one that made sure he was the especially the star of musicals. Until the production of Joseph and his Technicolour Dreamcoat was begun. He auditioned of course, and sung Joseph's Coat, and the judges were so impressed, clapping and cheering for him. He sat down in the audience, watching all the other auditions. That's when he saw a familiar face appear on the stage. Sam Winchester, the gorgeous nerd who spent all his time in the IT department doing the lights and the music, getting consistent top grades. Gabriel knew Sam had the best grades in the whole school. So why was he standing here, right in Gabriel's space? He prickled and sat up straighter. Anna, Gabe's half-sister, squeezed his thigh reassuringly. Anna knew Gabriel had a huge crush on Sam, and that he'd never been able to say anything because Gabe knew nothing about the tech side and Sam knew nothing about the acting and singing, so what was there to make a starting conversation on? Sam stood there rather awkwardly before smiling shyly at Chuck.

 

“I'm going to sing Close Every Door. That's okay right?” He checked and Gabe felt his heart flutter. He _loved_ that song. It was almost as if he fucking knew.

 

“No Sam, go ahead, start when you're ready.” Chuck reassured Sam, who nodded, shuffled for a second, and then began.

 

“Close every door to me, hide all the world from me...” Gabriel sat back, blown away by the voice that spewed from Sam. His voice was a perfect baritone, never even slipping off key, and he didn't even look like Sam when singing as Joseph. Once he was finished Gabriel stood up, clapping as hard as he could. Why the hell had Sam been hiding that gorgeous voice from everyone? He skipped up to the taller boy, who seemed astonished to see him.

 

“Well Sammoose I'm pretty sure you're going to be the lead this year, I can't see why not, you're so good at this.” He winked and pulled two lollipops from his pocket, pushing the lemon one into Sam's hand and he dragged him from the studio before anyone could even talk. The whole of the drama lot knew that Gabriel was smitten with Sam, and no one wanted to try and ask Gabriel to leave Sam.

 

“I- are you sure Gabe? But you're always the lead.” Sam was lost for words. He'd spent years doing the tech for the theatre, the lights, the sounds, helping build the sets and fix up the microphones, and now the consistent star of the show was giving him a lollipop, shoving a matching pink one in between his equally as pink lips and complimenting him.

 

“Samaroo if I wasn't serious why would I be sharing my sweets with you? I don't share with anyone other than my gal pals and even then only when they need 'em.” He winked up at Sam, letting the sweet pop out from between his lips and he flicked his tongue over the tip. He knew he was flirting, and he _didn't care._

 

“I- oh. Well then, I thank you for your optimism, and it'll be a pleasure being on stage with you this time instead of watching that cute ass from up in my booth.” Sam quipped back, taking a risk and lightly slapping Gabe's rear before turning around and heading towards his form room as lunch was coming to a close. Gabriel stood in the corridor holding his lollipop in shock. _Sam Winchester just slapped his ass._ He called after him, standing on tiptoes as if that would make his voice travel further.

 

“You know Sam usually I insist on a first date before my ass gets groped but I'll make an exception for you it you come back here and give me your number!” Worth a shot right? Sam stopped and turned around.

 

_Bingo._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Joseph and the Technicolour Dreamcoat is one of my favourite musicals :)


End file.
